Decided Destinies
by Livvi May
Summary: Denim Silena Jackson is just a regular legacy... right? No, she's the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. People expect her to be the greatest known to demigod kind. Whether or not Denim can live up to that... She's trying. (Being redone-changing POVs) (Rated T for demigodly swearing. 10- shouldn't read this)
1. Bianca's My Best Friend

**DISCLAIMER: *reads off notecard* All rights go to Rick Riordan and... wait who's Rickella?!**

 **Denim Silena Jackson is just a regular legacy... right? No, she's the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. People expect her to be the greatest known to demigod kind. Whether or not Denim can live up to that... She's trying. Really hard. Her eye color doesn't make her someone, but that's what people think. ...Maybe, she's wrong about her fatal flaw. Maybe... she's wrong about everything.**

 **A/N: I know, I know, a)weird names, b)the oldest idea ever! BUT, I have an idea for a plot! SPOILER: I may cause many tears with a planned death. So, if you don't like that, please don't continue to read this! They are all legacies and all have powers from the most famous demigods. Other demigods are included, too. I won't give you their (the next gen's) features, etc., but just their names!**

 **Denim Silena Jackson (named after Silena Beauregard) Bianca Zoe Jackson (Bianca di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade) Magnus Charles Jackson (Magnus Chase and Charles Beckendorf)**

 **Aaron Tristan Grace (Tristan McLean) Asteroid Thalia Grace (Thalia Grace)**

 **Sammy Reyna Zhang (Sammy Valdez and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano) Jade Dakota Zhang (Dakota, son of Bacchus)**

 **Jack Connor Valdez (Connor Stoll) Ethan Travis Valdez (Travis Stoll) Hana Esperanza Valdez (esperanza Valdez** **)**

 **Please take a moment of silence to remember the eight (Silena, Bianca, Zoe, Magnus, Beckendorf, Sammy, Dakota, (what? He's currently dead in _my_ story)and Esperanza) fallen they are named after.**

 **To PercabEmily7, for sticking with me and my stories. Always the first to check out my stories, and faithfully reviewing to let me know what she thinks. Luv u.**

* * *

I paced the floor, waiting for Dad to come home. He was going to take me to the movies. He _promised_. And Dad _never_ breaks a promise. Not to me, Bianca, Magnus, or Mom. His family is the most important thing in the world to him, and that means promises, a stronghold, and lots of blue cookies. What can I say? I'm the daughter of Percy Jackson, most famous demigod of all time.

My name is Denim Silena Jackson, and I plan to live up to my father's last name, at least. Silena Beauregard died a hero. If I die young, it's going to be doing something for the greater good.

I am a demigod. I'm the daughter of the most famous demigods of all time. Perseus Daniel Jackson and Annabeth Elizabeth Chase-Jackson. Being their daughter, people expect you to be the best. They expect my brother, Magnus, to be an amazing sword fighter, they expect Bianca, my little sister, to be more clever than Athena herself. People judge my siblings by their eyes. Magnus's are the color of the sea, Bianca's are the storm, my eyes are the storm and the sea. I am the mediator. The in between. The middle child. Green and grey eyes.

They expect me to be the most powerful and famous demigod of all time. I'm only 12. Why do they expect so much from me? Dad was the power, but Mom knew how to use his power rationally. Perhaps they think I have my father's power, and my mother's brains.

"Denim." Bianca's quiet voice brings me back to reality. "I can't read this. Can you help me try to make it out?" She rubbed her temples, like she was having a headache. Which she probably was, Bianca wasn't as dyslexic as me and Magnus, but she still had trouble if she read for over an hour. After an hour, the words "begin to swim violently and I can't make a single letter out." is how she describes it. She thinks the more she reads, the less dyslexic she will come, but even Kelp Face, Magnus, can see that it will never work.

"Okay." I went over to Bianca and peeked over her shoulder. "Spray… white… men?" the words swam in different directions, going all over.

Bianca stared at it more intently. "I think it says…. Ugh!" she shut the book with a loud _BANG!_ "I can't even read!"

I glanced at my watch. Holy schist. Bianca had been reading for three hours. Dad was nearly late. "Bianca. You've been reading for three hours." I told her quietly. She stood up abruptly, sending her chair crashing down.

"Three… Hours…." _I couldn't make it past ten minutes…._ I thought with a pang of jealousy. I shoved it away. Right now, I had to be a big sister. Support and praise was what Bianca needed right now.

"Yeah!" I began brightly, getting down on my knees so I was more level with her. "You're amazing, Bianca. You made it so far! You read how many pages?" I asked, trying to sound more interested than I really was. Someday, Bianca wouldn't need me. Right now, I had to be everything she needed because Dad was always at Camp, Mom was always teaching at New Rome, and Magnus was always out with his friends. I didn't have many friends except for Aaron. Aaron Tristan Grace was two years older than me. I thought he was kind of cute, but he was very firm on "just friends". Which was a bit annoying, because I was allowed to have a crush on him, wasn't I?

Paying attention to Bianca again. She sifted through the book. "One hundred seventy-six pages." Her stormy gaze let the sunshine through. "Over one hundred!" she breathed.

"Awesome!" I gave her a big hug and picked her up, swinging her around. "You're so amazing, Owl Brain!" I whispered in her ear. A giggle escaped her lips. When she'd been born and first opened her eyes, I'd thought she was an owl. Or so my parents tell me. I'd said "owl!" and then hidden my face in Dad's chest. So the name Owl Brain stuck. The door suddenly opened. Bianca fell from my grip with a _THUMP._ Magnus walked in… with a girl?

He looked at me. "Oh, Denim, Bianca, I'm sure you know Brittany? She's my girlfriend. She's a daughter of-"

"That's nice Magnus." My voice came out more harshly than I meant it to. "I know. She's a daughter of Aphrodite. We've known each other for, what, five years?" I plastered a smile on my face. Magnus was too dense to see through the fake smile. Gods, I can see why Bianca calls him Kelp Head.

"Yeah, babe, we're already besties!" Her needy voice echoed in my ears. We. Besties. Brittany Picket was the shallowest girl I'd ever seen crawl the earth. Meaning all over Gaea's face (hahahahahahahahahahahaha). At one time in my life, I'd thought stereotypes weren't true, that's just who you were, but now I see that stereotypes are typically true. The only people I'd ever deny the dumb blonde stereotype were Mom and Bianca. Brittany was a carrot stick. She had a fake tan. There's a fine line between tan and looking like you just rolled around in a bag of Doritos. She had long blonde hair. I often saw little brown strands fall through, confirming that she dyed her hair. Sometimes she would flick her gaze somewhere, so fast, that the blue eye contacts didn't move, revealing hazel eyes. I think, if she would break out of the shallow shell, every girl has one, she'd be an amazing person. She'd be drop dead gorgeous.

A car pulled up in the driveway. I said a quick thanks to the gods for his perfect timing. "Anyway, great seeing you, Brittany!" I ran out the door.

"Bye, hon!" I heard Brittany's voice come out through the door. Bianca'd be fine-she didn't know Brittany or know why I hated her.

"Hi, Dad!" I leapt into the front seat. He gave me a lopsided grin. I had the had the same one dimpled grin as him. I was honestly more like my Dad in all things.

"Hey, Denim." I buckled the seat belt and Dad started the car.

I thought about Brittany. One of these days I had to tell Magnus what a two faced jerk she was….

 _I ran forwards._

" _Brit!" I shouted. Brittany glared at me instead of grinning. I figured she was just angry. "Hey, what's up?" Mom had finally let me come to get ice cream with Brittany, my best friend._

" _I don't know. What about what you said about me yesterday?" she gave me a snooty look._

" _What?" I was shocked._ Jacob. _I thought immediately. Jacob was always ruining everything. He hated me with his guts. I don't know why. I think his mom was Clarisse Rodriguez. Clarisse didn't like my parents much. Therefore Jacob would hate me._

" _You called me shallow, conceited, stupid, ugly, and attention-seeking!" Her face was drawn in anger, but her eyes portrayed deepest betrayal. "I can't believe you. You are the shallow, conceited, stupid, ugly, and attention-seeking one! I'm not your friend any more." She had left the ice cream shop. I didn't make friends with any one. That was my fatal flaw-I was too loyal. So I didn't make friends with people._

Brittany Picket had left me friendless at age eight. Aaron Grace had been there. Had shyly bought me ice cream. Had said we could be friends. We made a pact: We're not letting go. We have had so many arguments. Yet he's still my only friend. My only love interest. My saving grace.

And Aaron Tristan McLean always would be.

* * *

 **If you guys want, I can move around views. Tell me which one you would like next:Denim or someone else. Someone else: Aaron or Bianca? Aaron is more like Piper, and Bianca is like Annabeth, although shy. Any ideas, constructive criticism, or hate private messages are welcome! Luv u all!-Livvi**


	2. I Kill My First Monster, Dad's So Proud

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, we all know who Rick Riordan is, but who the heck is Rickella? Does she co-author PJO and HoO?**

 **A/N: Enjoy, R &R!-Livvi**

* * *

Movies were my quality time with Dad. We went to watch one every Friday. It was _our_ thing.

"So," Dad asked, giving me small glance before focusing on the road again. "What do you want to go see?" I fiddled with the ring on my necklace. It was a gift from Dad when I when I turned nine.

I looked over at my Dad. His jet black hair was swept over to one side, and his nose was more pointed than I'd ever realized. My dad still looked and acted like a teenager, which made him fun to hang around. His eyes were the sea-green I adored. His lips were on no level whatsoever pink. Just darker than his face.

"Um, I think there's a movie called The Lego Movie. It sounds interesting to me." I wasn't sure what I wanted to see and that was new.

"Okay. You buy popcorn and drinks and I'll get us good seats?" he asked me.

I gave him a smile. "But you pick out _horrible_ seats!"

He looked over at me and winked. "Sorry, Fish Face." He teased.

I blushed. Why was I blushing, it was just my _dad_ for the gods sakes! But the back of my mind whispered: _That's what Aaron clals you._ "Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" I shot back. Most kids would be appalled that a) I just told my dad to shut up, and b) I called him Seaweed Brain, but we weren't his kids. We were his friends.

"Mouthy, aren't you?" he responded.

"Well, I got that from you, didn't I?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl? I thought Mom was Wise Girl?" I raised a black eyebrow back at him.

He laughed, though it sounded a little pained. "We don't have time for stupid nick names any more."

"What do you mean?"

"She's always busy with job interviews, teaching in New Rome, and and adding finishing touches on Mount Olympus.

I choked. "Mount Olympus? I thought she got that job when she was 16!"

Dad sighed. "Being an architect is no easy feat, Denim. Not even for Mom."

I wasn't sure how to react. "Oh." That was all I could manage. Suddenly I wasn't so excited for the movies. I cold feeling creeped up on my back, and I got the feeling something was going to go terrible wrong. Only later would I learn demigod instincts were _always_ right _._

* * *

I handed the cashier ten bucks. "Keep the change." She smiled and handed me two popcorns and a large Coke. I headed into our movie.

I stepped and Dad waved at me. _OH MY GODS, HE GOT A GOOD SEAT!_ was my immediate thought. Thank the gods he did. About ten minutes into the movie, the cold crept onto my back again. I heard a laughing presence. Dad looked over at me. We shared the look. _This isn't right._

We got out of our seats. We took our popcorn with us. We left the theater.

"Do you feel it?" Dad asked me. I looked at his eyes. He was scared. If there was a monster he would have to beat it alone. I didn't know the first thing about sword fighting. Or _any_ fighting.

"Come on." Dad muttered. He grabbed my hand and we ran toward the car. That's where it stood. A thing. I didn't know what it was. "The _Hades_ is that?" Dad asked. I wasn't sure. It had the body of a house cat, the head of an owl, the wings of an eagle, and the tail of a monkey.

It's eyes were a cold and calculating amber. "Perseus Jackson…." The owl's face curved into a crude grin. Its cold gaze came over to me. "And his daughter, the beautiful Denim Jackson." It flicked its tail as if dismissing me. "Let me make this easy. Denim, come with me and your precious family will be left alone. Or don't, and my mistress will be out for you forever."

"Um, all due respect Owl Face, but what the Hades are you?" I crossed my arms and tried not to face palm on the spot. _Gods, I was so stupid._

I don't think owls hiss, but this one did. "Impertinence! Just like your father-"

"Leave my father out of this. Now, tell me, what are you?"

"I am the Koukouvágia." (Koo-koo-vi-ya, it's not a real thing from mythology) Its eyes were throwing me off focus. They started changing, making me think of a black abyss. The cat body had been a brown tabby before, but now the fur looked like it was bleeding black ink. From the cat's heart came blackness. It spread through the fur, crawling onto the tail and wings. The last thing that turned black was the owl's beak.

"Perseus," a feminine voice purred out of the owl. It sounded cold and distant. "Oh, where's your lovely Annabeth? This girl?" I felt cold air brushing my hair around and blowing my clothes around. "She will do. The spawn of the sea and wisdom." A hollow laughter came out of the Koukouvágia now. "Oh, dear, look at your father. You're on your own now. See, even the most powerful heroes tremble before me. Go on, sweetie, look at him." I slowly looked at my father. Sweat was beading down his forehead, he was pale, his green eyes gave away fear, and he was paralyzed. "See sweetie, your father is nothing but a broken shell. You can't fix him, only a certain someone could…"

The voice continued talking, but I wasn't listening. My brain was working faster than I thought it could work. _Annabeth._ The name just fell into my mind. My mother. The woman who was there for my father through _anything_. I had to be my mother.

I reached for my father's hand. "Seaweed Brain, Percy. Look at me. You're fine. Focus. Let's make a plan." My father's gaze was less terrified now, but still frozen on the Koukouvágia. I shut my eyes tight and wished for my eyes to be fully grey. I think it worked. "Percy. Look at me." I reached and turned my father's face towards me. He looked at me. His green eyes flashed with recognition.

"Wise Girl," he whispered.

"Yeah, that's me. Focus. Where's my genius husband?"

His face wasn't so pale. "Right here." His voice was so solid, like he was grabbing onto something and it wasn't going to let him go. "Okay. Make a plan." He gave me the goofy grin he only gave Grandma Jackson and Mom.

The voice purred again. "Hmm, oh, you will _definitely_ make up for dear Annabeth."

I heard a loud metal _SHINK_. "Oh, no, Nyx. You will not _touch_ my family." Dad's voice made me feel safe. I was fine.

I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair. Maybe I didn't know how to fight, but I knew how to shoot a bow and arrow. A black metal bow began to form in my left hand. The leather grip felt like it had been made for my hand. It felt weightless. A black quiver appeared on my back. I pulled a Celestial bronze arrow out of the quiver. I nocked the arrow and my father charged with _Anaklusmos_. The arrow flew straight at the black cat body. The Celestial bronze arrow began bleeding bronze onto the cat. Bronze flowed over the Koukouvágia like the black had. Dad stopped in mid-swing, watching what was happening to my arrow.

The Koukouvágia began to shatter into bronze dust. "I'm not done with you!" The female voice whispered as the dust flew away.

"Yes, yes, you are." Dad said clutching Riptide. He turned to me. "Can you change your eyes back, 'cause the grey is starting to creep me out." I threw my head back and laughed. I jumped up to him and he caught me. He staggered a bit under my weight. He looked at me. "Thank you. I'm sorry I turned off like that. Sometimes I blackout and remember the worst parts of my past. Y'know, Tartarus, a lot more, too, but that's the worst." He gave me a small smile.

I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. "It doesn't matter, Daddy, it's just part of who you are. It's part of what made you the butt-kicking frickin' awesome dad you are."

"Okay, past the mushy stuff," Dad set me down, "Where's the popcorn?" I looked around and realized he was right.

Our popcorn was gone.

Schist.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! No feedback makes me feel like it was a bad idea to ever publish it. My first story, I deleted because no one ever gave me feedback so I didn't know how they felt about it, or if they were even reading it. Luv u all who read my stories!-Livvi**


	3. Just Remembering

**DiSCLaiMeR: Yas, you guessed right, all adults belong to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

 **A/N: IKR! I updated! School started, and soccer started, and I haven't had as much time to write, but anyone who has me reading their stories I still read them from my phone I just don't always review! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I'll start trying better. I'm just that lazy. But I promise I haven't forgotten you amaZhang people.** "Who pooped on her ambrosia?" Magnus asked into the silence after Denim ran out the door.

Brittany rolled her unnaturally blue eyes. I could understand why Denim had run out the door. "I don't know, maybe she couldn't stand the presence of my awesomeness!" She winked at Magnus and I could tell she actually liked my brother. It was like she'd been handed a case of makeup and wasn't sure how to apply it. She wanted it, but didn't know how to use it. Magnus glanced at her, unsure of what to do.

All my instincts screamed: _DUMP 'ER._ _ **DUMP. HER.**_ But that was just me.

I rolled my eyes at the clueless couple and went to my room. My room smelled like the sea. Well, the whole house did, but more faint because so many people went through our house. Uncle Jason with his oncoming storm scent, Aunt Piper with her rose scent, Uncle Frank's cedar wood smell (it's what his bow was made of), and Aunt Hazel's sunflower scent, Uncle Leo had a smell of grease and metal, and I loved it. It meant he worked and fixed things, and he didn't stop on a project until he was done with it. Uncle Nico had a smell of night (somehow), and Aunt Reyna smelled like smoke. My room is blue-grey, with white accents. In the corner is my bed, but the main focus point is the window. It curved out and there were cushions on top of bookshelves. That was where I would read.

I walked over to my bed and picked up my iPhone. Uncle Leo had made me a chip that I had to plug into it and then monsters couldn't find me. When the Zhang's had decided to get me a phone for music, they had consulted Uncle Leo and asked if he could make something so monsters couldn't sense the signal the signal phones sent up.

I put the chip into the phone and turned Bluetooth on. The radio made a _PLINK_ sound and I picked out a playlist, _ID, M5, & FOB_. _"Centuries"_ began playing and images of my parents played into my thoughts. I missed Mom….

" _Annabeth!" Dad was exasperated at this point. "You can't make your life revolve around work! You wanted something permanent!"_

" _Dreams change, Percy!" Mom shot back._

" _That's one that shouldn't. You have something to build on; you're just being too lazy to build it. You're scared it's going to get torn down. Aren't you?" Dad's eyes were soft and I wanted to run away. My parents had been to Tartarus and back, and they were fighting over this?_

 _Mom buried her face in her hands. "Gods, yes, I'm scared, Percy. I'm terrified. I'm scared I'm gonna lose_ everything _! It'll all be lost at the flick of a switch. Gods, I'm beyond terrified!" She looked up and tears were streaming down her face._

" _Annabeth…." Dad opened his arms and Mom fell into them gratefully. I backed away slowly from my trembling parents. I ran upstairs and turned on music. Anything, distract me from the pain of seeing my parents fight._ I hadn't played the song " _Centuries"_ in a year. Exactly. I realized the song was over. _"She Will Be Loved"_ blared through the speakers and threw me in another flashback.

" _Look at the stars." Her voice was gentle. My head was rested on her shoulder. Blonde and black hair met on the grass. "Each of them tells a story. We should have a star. The North Star. Whenever you need me, look at that star. If I look at that star too, you'll feel my thoughts. You'll know what I'm thinking. You can look at that star and know I'm here for you." Tears pricked at my eyes. Why was my sister so good to me? I was far from the perfect little sister. We argued so much, yet she always came back for me. She was like a dog with no where else to go, and it knew this was where it would serve its purpose best._

 _Why on earth, why in Hades, why in Olympus, is she the perfect sister?_

" _Because you're my little sister. If you're going to think about that, look at a different star. And seriously, compare me to something else than a dog." She whispered, her breath tickling my ear. I let out a soft giggle and she wrapped her arm around me protectively._

"To make ya feel my love…." _She sang. I looked over at her. My sister hit the jackpot in the gene pool. Long, black hair that swept over so she always had to pull it over to the side, pale freckles on a California tan, California model build, sea green eyes swirled with grey, rosy cheeks, a perfect nose, soft-looking (I wouldn't know if they're really soft, that's gross) lips, just generally down-right sexy. I don't think it's safe to think f my sister that way…._

 _What?_

 _She looked over at me and smiled. A perfect smile. She picked me up and carried me into a tent. Mom and Dad had decided to let Denim and I sleep outside for the night. She tucked me in to a sleeping bag and kissed the top of my head._

" _G'night, shortie," she went outside and I heard gentle murmuring and I realized she was on the phone calling someone._

"I don't understand why you have to go out with some Dionysusgirl…. Just give me a chance, Aaron…. Please, who's told you everything, listened to all the schist you have going on in your life, actually talked to you about it?" _Her voice paused a moment and I realized I shouldn't be listening to her conversation._ "Who's been here for you for five years? Me, Aaron, me! And you can't even give me a _chance_?" _Her voice was rising and growing tighter, holding back tears and sobs. I heard a masculine voice shouting on the other end of the phone._

"Gods, Denim, I just don't want you-"

"Oh. I see."

"No, gods, Denim, I'm so sorry-"

"Save it for your next breakup because I don't want to hear your load of schist excuse because you did some damage."

"GODS DENIM IT JUST CAME OUT WRONG!" _He yelled._

"I. DON'T. GIVE. A. SCHIST, AARON. IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT YOU, INSENSITIVE JERK!" _That was the dirtiest my sister had ever talked. There was worse in this world, but at age eleven_ 'schist' _and_ 'damn' _weren't some words on the driveway. I heard shattering and low thump. She ripped the tent open and she crawled into her sleeping bag._

"Join the Huntresses someday, Bianca. Never fall in love." _She sniffled and I rolled over, away from her, knowing she would want no comfort._


	4. NOTE-WILL UPDATE SOON

**This is not an update, however, I will try to begin writing again! Just haven't been on in a while, and I apologize! Decided Destinies is _not_ a forgotten story, and I _will_ finish it! I promise! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Love you guys! -Livvi**


End file.
